A Little Dream
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: One shot She looked down at herself and to her disappointment realized that she was fully clothed. 'It really was just a dream.' She thought sadly. 'Sorry.' He looked at her briefly. 'What the hell were ya dreaming about'


**Rating:** M (Mature)

**Couple:** Fuu and Mugen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Champloo!

**A Little Dream**

A light rain could be heard patting against the small door. Fuu shifted slightly in her futon, she could feel his presence as soon as he entered the small hut. Not only could she feel him, but he reeked of sweat and cheap sake. She starred at the ceiling in disappointment. Fuu knew he would always look to other women and she knew that he detested her, so why was it that every time he came back in this state of mind she felt as if she was slowly being torn apart from the inside out.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" The drunken sword-man yelped tripping over his own two feet, landing face first on the dirty floor near Fuu's futon.

She sighed, her eyes closing as she continued to listen to his grunts and groans as he crawled around the floor. Suddenly an odd chill raced through her, for just a split second before completely ignoring it and Mugen and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

Sometime during the night, Fuu was awaken by rough hands, groping and teasing on her arms and waist. She suddenly felt lips on the top of her head. Her eyes flew open as she realized that she was starring into the dark smirking face of Mugen. "I'm going to fuck ya." His lips found hers in the dark and forced his tongue into the recess of her mouth.

Fuu could practically taste the sake and her own fears sprang to life inside her, telling her to fight him, but she did nothing in return other than staying still under his relentless attacks on her mouth. The sounds rising in the back of her throat made Mugen kiss her deeper and harder. Her heart seemed to slam hard and fast in her chest and she could faintly feel his against hers. Fuu's body shuddered lightly againsst Mugen's making her realize that he had removed her blanket and his top robe. "Wait!" She moaned tugging on his grimmy hair.

His head snaped back with the force of her final tug. "What the fuck Fuu?" He hissed, grinding his hips into hers. When he recieved no answer he raised his eyes to hers, and noticed a look of fear and sadness in her soulful brown eyes. "Why are ya being a bitch?" He snapped, pushing his lower half closer to hers. "By the little noises ya kept making I know ya want me."

She flushed in the dark room, thankful that he couldn't really make out too much of her features with the pale moonlight. "So?" Before she could stop herself, she was raising her pelvis to meet his.

He smirked at her actions. "So, I'm gonna do ya until you're crying for my cock."

She nearly fainted at his words. "Mugen you pervert!"

"Cut the bullshit, you'll be grateful once we're done." His smirk suddenly full blown as he added; "Besides I hear you cry my name out at night and it's not easy to sleep with a hard-on babe."

Fuu gasped. "I do **not** talk in my sleep."

Mugen gave a husky chuckle. "But you do dream of us fucking."

Her hands were on his chest, making a weak attempt of a push. "You're such a pervert!"

"By the time dawn comes, I'll be a satisfied one." He grinned slyly before lowering his body once more on top of her, trapping her hands between them. "From now on you will shut your mouth and enjoy me fucking you senceless."

Fuu shuddered as their lips were crushed together with such a force that their teeth banged against one anothers. Turning her face to the side, a small moan was ripped from her throat as Mugen's tongue came in contact with her cheek. "Wait."

An animalistic growl was heard coming from the body above her. She gasped in surprise, her eyes closing against her will as he latched his hot mouth on the fluttering pulse of her neck. She lost all rational train of thought as he continued to lick and such at her neck, making her squirm and wither beneath him. "Pretend this is your dream and do watever ya want ta me. It's your little dream." He whispered against the soft skin of her shoulder.

'My little dream.'

The phrase ran through her mind, and with each time it turned over in her thoughts she grew out of her shy meekness and began to feel a thrill. She summoned her new found courage and forcefully turned them over so that she was on top.

'My little dream.'

Fuu's hands reached to untie her obi, but stopped short, feeling slightly mischievous and extremely un-Fuu like she pressed herself into him, feeling giddiness as Mugen tilted his hips slightly so his pulsing hard arousal grinded into her moisting entrance.

'My little dream.'

Fuu brought her hand to Mugen's hair, pulling his head back until he was ready to yell at her, and brought her lips close to his, not yet touching. Her small pink tongue peeked out from her pouting lips and licked at his chapped ones. When his lips parted, she slowly slipped her tongue between them and teasingly dragged it against his. He groaned his disapproval when he felt her tongue retreating from his mouth, but was pleased when he felt her lips and teeth nibbling on his lips, chin, and jaw.

Fuu's hands glided up, down, and over Mugen's battle scarred chest, loving the roughness of it against her small soft palms. As she slid her hands further down his body she came to the top of his waistband, giving him a teasing smile, she bent down and gave him a quick tug on his lips.

'My little dream.'

She slid her body down his legs until she was at eye level with his engorged member. Her courage fleeted from her as courage took hold. She gently reached out and began sliding her hand across him. She felt him shudder under her soft caresses and she hid a smile from him as she lowered her head and licked at his tip. She remembered at one of the whore house's the girls would talk of different ways to pleasure a man. Now was her chance to test their theories.

'My little dream.'

Mugen groaned and shuddered beneath her as she wrapped her lips around the entire length of him. She took in all she could into her hot mouth and throat. In a painfully slow motion she brought her head back up and nipped at the tip of him, she repeated her slow actions until his hand went into her hair, gripping it tightly. His hips started to lift at their own accord filling her mouth in quick strokes. Fuu grabbed his hips her nails digging into him as she pushed him into the ground. She felt that he was nearing his release so she did the most evil thing to him, she took him out of her mouth and smiled sexily at him.

'My little dream.'

Mugen groaned, angry that she didn't give him what he wanted. Giving her a small smirk and a look in his dark eyes that called her a tease, he pulled her up his body roughly. Her clothes slightly irritating his skin. Flipping Fuu on her back he began to untie her obi, making her yukata fall open to reveal a small portion of her breast. Brest which to his surprise weren't bound and much bigger that he first thought. Now he was going to make her as helpless as she had made him just moments ago.

Mugen's hands slipped between the soft folds of her yukata, cupping her with rough callused hands. Dipping his face towards hers, Mugen gave Fuu an unbelievingly soft passionate kiss. His lips seeming to massage hers into a different world as his hands roamed every inch of her body. Fuu whimpered her disappointment as his lips left hers. He placed wild kisses on her neck, his tongue soothing over the tiny bite marks.

However, once Mugen parted her legs and slid between them, his hard cock coming in direct contact with her opening, did she realize that he had removed all of her clothing. Fuu's first instinct was to close her legs, but when she did so all it succeeded in doing was bringing him closer to her. His hands were on her chest once again roughly massaging and tugging at her hardening nipples.

'My little dream.'

She dug her nails into his back, as soon as she felt his hot mouth closing around one straining nipple. Holding in a yelp as he nibbled on it, she pulled his head closer to her. His tongue developed a pattern on her nipples, and with every breathless moan she gave he would roll the hard nub between his teeth, then give it a rough suck until she withered against him. His cock also developed a rhythm against her wet cunt, making her jerk against him.

Mugen brought his face back to hers, his lips seemed to move but she could hear nothing. Her blood, still roaring in her ears seemed to block all sound. Closing her eyes she could hear his rough voice faintly repeating something to her. The roaring in her ears became a dull pounding. The touches became whispers against her skin. And Mugen's husky voice came slightly louder from above her.

"Fuu wake the fuck up!" He voice took a harshness that confused her.

Fuu's eyes snapped open as she looked around the dim room. "Mugen?"

Mugen looked at her his eyes dark and blood shot from lack of sleep. "Ya need to learn how to keep your fucking mouth shut when ya sleep bitch. Ya kept moaning and shit. Ya were waking me up every half hour."

Fuu looked down at herself and to her disappointment realized that she was fully clothed. 'It really was just a dream.' She thought sadly. "Sorry."

Mugen looked at her briefly. "What the hell were ya dreaming about?"

She flushed. "I can't say that I remember." Lacing her fingers together she looked down at her hands. 'My little dream, starring Mugen. A man that never would really do that to me.' She thought laying back down on her futon. "I'll keep my mouth shut. You can go to sleep." Suddenly she remembered something from her dream. "Hey Mugen?"

He just grunted.

"Do I talk in my sleep?" She asked fearing the possiblity.

"Nah... Ya mummble alot though. Couldn't understand a damn word."

She sighed a breath of relief. "Thank god." She whispered before turning on her side and falling back into an unsatisfied sleep.

-

-

-

**Author's Note::**_** I think this is the funnest time I ever spent on a writing a fic like this. This couple seems to be the only ones I could really do this to... Tell me what you think of it... Flames are always welcomed with my fics...**_

_**Luv Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


End file.
